


As Long As You're Mine

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealous Gavin, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult enough to keep “them” a secret from their coworkers and fans while they were sober, but with alcohol in him Ryan gets very into bragging and Gavin tends to get handsy. It’s not like they want to hide; but there was a certain grace to handle these things with, especially when your coworkers and friends are not even aware that you’re anything but straight. It would happen soon, they were sure of it. </p><p>AKA Gavin refuses to sing karaoke with Ryan, but gets jealous when Ryan goes on to sing the same duet with Barbara, accidentally revealing their relationship in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name for the musical Wicked. 
> 
> This is loosely based off of a dream I had after falling asleep listening to showtunes Pandora and reading fan fiction, so I guess thank my subconscious if you like it. I'm also editing at 3 AM so I'm sorry for any missed mistakes.

That night was supposed to be a simple night out with the gang. Their Friday nights became famous for finding a dive bar and drinking to their hearts content and it was always a good time. There was the one place that seemed like a perfectly normal bar, until the drag show started. They enjoyed it all the same and Arryn even left with some killer eyeliner tips. Same with the accidental Burlesque club, the pub where everything tasted slightly of corned beef, and so on. They always stayed, it was their thing. So this week when Gavin would much rather stay secluded in his boyfriend’s apartment (bedroom more specifically) and spend the night with him, I was _still_ their thing, so they reluctantly headed to the karaoke bar Lindsay had picked.

It was difficult enough to keep “them” a secret from their coworkers and fans while they were sober, but with alcohol in him Ryan gets very into bragging and Gavin tends to get handsy. It’s not like they want to hide; if it were up to Ryan he would shout it from the rooftops that he was absolutely and unchangeably in love with Gavin Free, but there was a certain grace to handle these things with, especially when your coworkers and friends are not even aware that you’re anything but straight. It would happen soon, they were sure of it.

Gavin was probably only on his second beer by the time anyone from their group stood to walk towards the stage. He laughed and grabbed Lindsay’s hand, “don’t do it, Linds! It’s not worth it!” There are a lot of things Gavin Free could be called, but a lover of karaoke was not one of them.

The redhead giggled and pulled her hand from his, blowing him an obnoxious kiss before choosing her song and taking the stage. As she made her way through Kesha’s _Die Young_ , Gavin’s eyes strayed to the man on his left. He often caught himself watching those lips curl around the lip of a beer bottle, his arms flexing subtly when he playfully squared off with Jack, the slight glances toward him that were followed by a smirk when he was caught staring. He found it harder and harder to stay put when all he wished to do was to waltz over, interrupt their conversation, and kiss that stupid grin off his boyfriend’s face. He had also noticed that Ryan almost mentioned something about their most recent date on multiple occasions. It had been nearly 4 months since they made it official, and perhaps that’s long enough. The thought crossed Gavin’s mind multiple times throughout Lindsay’s song, as well as an absolutely putrid rendition of _What Makes You Beautiful_ done by what they could only assume was a terribly shit faced frat that was trying too obviously impress a group of girls.

They’re just finishing up to the hooting and hollering of their friends when Ryan grabs Gavin’s elbow softly, “Hey, Gav, uh…lets go see what songs they have.” Gavin sputtered a refusal before Ryan pulled him along to the privacy of the corner that held a song book.

“Ryan I’m not going to--” Gavin cut his question short when he saw Ryan staring over his shoulder at their friends. “You don’t actually want to sing do you?”

“No, well maybe. But for now,” Ryan confirmed with a chuckle, and when he was sure no one from their group was looking, moved for an all too quick kiss. His hand lingered on the back of Gavin’s neck when he pulled away, checking again for wandering eyes. “But I think we should tell them tonight. I can’t stand this.”

Gavin’s features softened and he brushed the older man’s hair back, “that sounds top. I hate having to go an entire night without touching you.” Ryan smiled at him, both turning to flip through the pages. Gavin continued, pointing at the book, “Look, they actually have our song!”

Ryan’s gaze shifted to where Gavin pointed, reading the title. He smiled brightly remembering the day that they declared it their song, which was the same day that Gavin gave him endless amounts of shit for having the Wicked soundtrack in his car CD player.  “Oh now you _have_ to sing! This is how we could tell them!”

All air left Gavin’s lungs in a loud exclamation turned into frenzied laughter. “Absolutely NOT.”

“Suit yourself,” Ryan smirked, a gleam in his eye. He moved to sign up for the next slot.  “I’ll just have to do it without you.” The younger man mocked him childishly and sauntered back to the group.

They sat through one more song, a tiny raven haired girl singing a Lorde song so beautifully that Gavin forgot about Ryan’s comment.

The DJ thanked the girl, who was apparently a regular, and squinted at the list, “Here’s another new pair, please welcome to the Ego’s stage Ryan Haywood and Barbara…Dunkelman?”

“Thanks, Daddy-o,” Barbara saluted the man before the tune started up, ringing familiar in Gavin’s ears. Naturally, Barbara took the female part, but Gavin was not expecting the two to actually act out the scene along with the song. They crouched low on the stage, holding the hands that weren’t grasping microphones as she began, “ _Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you’re with me tonight.”_ Ryan tucked some of her hair behind her ear while she sang, “ _my wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me…”_

Gavin gawked at the stage in utter shock. Not only was Barbara singing absolutely beautifully, but she was looking at Ryan the way he did all those times that he belted along with Elphaba so terribly in the car. It’s not that he was _jealous_ per say, he was just put off that someone could accurately fill the part he couldn’t. He tried to bite back his bitterness through the chorus of _As Long As You’re Mine_ , because Barbara was his friend and she _was_ fantastic, and when it came to Ryan’s part, he fell in love with him all over again.

He started his verse looking into Barbara’s eyes, as Fiyero would, “ _maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise. You’ve got me seeing through different eyes,”_ through the next lyric he stared directly at Gavin, successfully melting his heart just a little bit, “ _somehow I’ve fallen under your spell, and somehow I’m feeling it’s up that I fell”_ his eyes are back on his duet partner and after his verse, they slowly rise to finish the song as a typical karaoke duet. Their voices blended perfectly and Gavin wished he could hear Ryan sing every song ever made, but something wrong still pulled at his chest, turning his lungs to heavy stone.

The music slowly descended to nothing, and although it’s not a part of the karaoke version they finished with the dialogue that is on the soundtrack. Ryan studies her face and asks what’s wrong.

She breaks into a grin, “It’s just, for the first time, I feel...” they can barely hear her whisper the last word, “wicked,” over the cheering of the whole bar. Michael leapt to his feet, almost knocking Caiti over in the process, yelling loudly for his friends in his inebriated state. Gavin stood with the rest of the group and the two on stage took their bows.

“What’s goin’ on, bud?”

Startled, Gavin jumped and turned towards Geoff, who he hadn’t notice walk up. “Oh uh, that was just great. I didn’t know Barb had it in her. Kinda makes me wish I had lungs like that.”

Though skeptical, Geoff simply nodded slowly and ambled away to get another drink. Gavin watched as Barbara was whistled at by Lindsay, Caiti, and Arryn, and high fived by the guys, but could not find Ryan.

That is, until hands covered his eyes, “Went pretty well for doing it without you, ya think?”

Gavin turned swiftly in his embrace; leaving Ryan’s arms draped over his shoulders and smacked the other man lightly on the chest. “You did that on purpose, you prick!”

Holding in his laughter, Ryan let out a questioning hum in response.

“You know I can’t resist your voice, and you also know how territorial I am. You _knew_ that seeing you sing with Barbara would make me want to ravish you right in front of her to show her you’re mine.”

A challenging quirk of the eyebrow was all it took and there was Gavin, kissing him forcefully, all tongue and teeth at first. Ryan lowered his arms, one large hand splaying across the younger man’s back, and the other sliding into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Although Gavin wouldn’t admit it, Ryan could swear he heard him practically _growl_ into the kiss right before pulling away, leaving a few final pecks on the corners of the other man’s mouth. They shared a light laugh, eyes closed and foreheads together, reveling in the moment before the questions started.

That moment definitely didn’t last long. Gavin turned back to the group, meeting the wide-eyed stares and knowing smiles of their coworkers. Michael’s face grew angry and tension hung in the air, he was the only one who seemed to have something to say, but he wasn’t saying it. With a huff of finality, he screamed, slapping Gavin across the back of the head, “You little shit!”

The Brit stuttered, Ryan stepping closer to his side and holding him tighter, prepared for the hateful words or fight that might ensue, “Michael, I, I’m sorry I just—“

“Why didn’t you guys say anything, man?” His anger dissipated and he smiled wide enough for his dimples to become craters. “I’ve been telling you guys to just fuck already for ages, come on!”

The entire group laughed at Michael’s reaction, each member offering their own congratulations and questions. Lindsay wanted to know how long it had been going on, Barbara asked if she was really that good of an actor to make him Jealous. Geoff took upon his typical fatherly role and warned Ryan not to hurt him, but when he promised that it was the farthest thing from his mind Geoff was assured. Gus warned them to not defile the office. Ray offered his usual, “Gay!!” Michael, who was definitely more drunk than anyone, insisted to know who was top, which made both of the men in question blush furiously.

With an overall positive reaction from the group, Ryan knew he had nothing to worry about. It wasn’t about so-called coming out to their friends, it was all about sharing their love with them. They were separated by the group, each getting their own bombardment of questions. Gavin looked up to see Ryan smiling, watching him even as he spoke with Joel. It was then that Gavin knew he had nothing to worry about, Ryan was his and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

Right before falling asleep that night, Gavin lay curled into Ryan’s side and sighed contentedly, resting his hand on the other man’s bare chest. “Thank you.”

“For?” Ryan’s fingers trailed lightly along the Brit’s shoulder.

“For being there for me. You know, when Michael looked like he was about to say something bad.”

Laughter rumbled through Ryan’s bare chest, comforting him more, “I’ll always be there for you, Gavin,” he paused to kiss the top of his head, “every moment.”

Gavin hummed, eyes falling closed with exhaustion, “as long as you’re mine.”


End file.
